Enossi Civilization Classifications
The Enossi, an ancient, advanced civilization, tried to keep the Milky Way easier to maintain for governors and rulers by establishing guidelines based on the technological level of integrated species within the Enossi Empire. Primitive Class A primitive civilization is pre-agriculture, nomadic in most cases. To be classified as a primitive planet, the beings there must have'' at least'': - Stone Tools - Fire - A total population of at least 40 million Primitive civilizations, as of the human expansion in the Golden Age, only include Cambria's natives. They were enslaved by humans and put to work mining the vast quantities of precious ore there. Backwards Class A Backwards Civilization has discovered agriculture, but has yet to master Flight. To be classified as a Backwards planet, the beings there must possess at least: - Moderate Knowledge of Metallurgy - Agriculture - A Total Population of 2 billion - Cities supporting large populations No backwards civilizations have been discovered by humans. Yet. It is, however, estimated that a very advanced Backwards civilization will also possess gunpowder and have knowledge of magnetism. The Enossi have discovered backwards-class civilization in their age. It is unknown what has happened to these worlds during the Randi invasion, but it is likely they are eithier extinct or Moderate-Advanced civilizations if they have survived. Moderate Class A moderately advanced civilization has discovered flight, and has made spacefaring expeditions as far as 120 light years away from its home planet. The civilization must also consider at least three habitable planets within its territory. Moderate-class weapons are usually very advanced Projectile weapons that make use of smokeless powder or, in the most advanced cases, Pulse weaponry. However, a civilization that is researching or developing Particle Disruptor and other Energy weapons is still a Moderate civilization military-wise. A Moderate Civilization must have, at least: - Three Planets in a single "domain" of control (acquired by Ancient teleports methods) - Has a basic understanding of the outside universe - Uses fossil fuels, nuclear fission, or Plasma technology to produce energy. - A total population of 25 billion Therefore, humans are considered a moderately advanced civilization by the Enossi. However, they are very close to an Advanced Class by definition. The Moderate Class also cover a large percentage of sentient life. Its rather easy for a civilization to stumble upon the ruins of a teleport and make a trip to a relatively nearby planet. This makes this class the hardest to define, because so many civilizations can, for example, perform nuclear fission and visit nearby systems, but have yet to settle these worlds. Others can simply be industrial powerhouses, eating up fossil fuels and producing a variety of goods, but pollute their homeworld and seek others. This class is also considered a "dark age" for any given civilization. It is often during this time that a civilization begins to succumb to greed and power associated with technology and the growing borders of their domain. Thus, many things such as Freedom and Democracy become a thing of the past, being replaced with harsh and cruel Dictatorships at best. Humanity is a good example. Most the planets run a Police State, enforcing strict curfews and rationing on people, many of which live in prison cells called "Udinai ". They also may use a Caste System, and give slightly larger or more comfortable udinai to more important castes. To those who manage to escape, the world is polluted, with poisoned water supplies and a large carbon monoxide content, left over from the days of Oil. Advanced Class An Advanced class includes the Enossi themselves. An advanced civilization can discover and settle new worlds independently (Without the use of ancient teleports) and control a territory ranging from 1800 light years of galactic space to an entire galaxy itself, the latter being the Enossi's case. An advanced civilization will make use of Particle Disruptor, Energy, Laser, Plasma, Pulse, and Gauss weapons as primary weapons of war. Advanced Civilizations possess hundreds or even millions of habitable worlds, and have the money and military power to effectively protect them. - A minimum of 900 habitable worlds within a single "domain of control (acquired by Faster-Then-Light travel) - Has encountered another Advanced civilization diplomatically - Makes use of hyper-solar and geothermal power exclusively to produce energy - Has the resources and power to properly defend thousands of light years of galactic space - A total population of at least 60 trillion The most advanced advanced-class civilizations are rumored to have left the Milky Way during the Enossi's Backwards era. While it is unknown where exactly they went, most can assume they went within the local neighborhood of galaxies. Ancient Class An ancient class civilization is a civilization that was, at some point in its history, very advanced(at least Moderate level) but for some reason has reverted back to a backwards or even primitive state, and the ruins of its old society linger the planet for millenia onwards. It has been theorized that the native Cambrians were at one stage close to Human technology.There are ancient ruins in Cambria's deserts that have evidence of the Internal Combustion Engine, use of steel, and undetonated nuclear weaponry. Some speculate several reasons an advanced civilization can devolve. One such theory is much like that of Dark Age Europe on Earth. Rome, being advanced for its time, was taken over by barbarians, and as such the culture of Europe was replaced with barbaric tribes and warlords feuding constantly. Another, is pure isolation from the rest of the civilizations for a long time, causing repercussions.